House of Betrayal
by The-all-holy-waffle121
Summary: A dreg, Venik, has been outplayed along with the rest of his Baron's pack. Does something good come out of this? Realization. Rated K 'cause I'm paranoid. More characters than listed.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction, so please no flames but only constructive criticism. RAR and whatever. (Also, notice what Fallen [Eliksni] say is in italic.)**

" _Follow,"_ a Baron of the house of Winter screeched. " _Yes Captain."_ The dreg, Venik, was replaced instead of another dreg due to the fact he had just been allowed to become a Vandal. Venik was still fresh to the fact he was a dreg, so he was not reckless like the others. He was given shock blades and nothing else. This Baron he supported, had the least kills as a Baron, but was a Baron nethertheless.

The pack spotted a fairly easy and scrawny looking female human, and made a strategy. Since Venik's Baron was full of self-pride, he said he would fight with her, and if he faltered a little, his pair of Vandals would lay down covering fire, while the dregs hid in the bushes until told to attack. This was executed without question. Only problem was, this one was a good fighter. As soon as she caught sight of the Baron, she pulled out a shotgun and shot the Baron right in the stomach. He staggered, and the Vandals started firing. She hurled herself behind a rock, peeked up, killed a Vandal and went back down. She repeated this until all the Vandals were downed. The baron came back at her, but she just shot him again, and threw a knife in his throat. She stood over his body triumphantly, and Venik too k this opportunity and tried to stab her, but some sixth sense told her there were usually dregs, and she heard Venik behind him. She kicked a shock blade out of his hand, and threw another knife. Luckily Venik was really agile, and had lightning fast reflexes, and ducked. She turned, ran, and downed the rest of the dregs noticing them after she turned. Again she turned around back at Venik and kicked the other shock blade on the ground. He threw a fist at her but she caught it and kicked him in the stomach. She held him by the throat, and threw him on the ground. He held his hands up in surrender. She was did not know the feeling of mercy and aimed her shotgun at his head. A similar figure came out of nowhere and tackled her. "What the hell are you doing?!" The Titan asked with anger. "We could study him, the Vanguard will be happy, plus maybe our ghost senses light in him" she responded sarcastically. "Fine, but I am keeping that shotgun on his head". Venik was confused by their angry chattering in their strange language, but went with her willingly because he was a fallen dreg who followed the rules. The one and only rule he needed to know is follow the strong, leave the weak. He was not weak, he held up a fight much longer than the dead Baron did, and she was strong. But Venik also knew the basics of loyalty like the eliksni did, unlike the fallen. He knew it was earned not demanded. And him being quite smart, presumed the scrawny one was going to kill him and the other human just saved his life, so he screeched at his was to be killer, but got on his knees in front of the other one.

"I actually do sense light in him," Alysha's Ghost said, dubbed Reaver. The titan, Alysha, really did not like the fallen being so aggressive although the hunter, David, did like him acting like he was his leader. "C'mon, let's take you to the Tower". Venik tilted his head in confusion, feeling the ether not coming as it usually does in his lungs. "He does not understand our tongue," David's Ghost, Ragnok, obviously irritated. " _He said we will take you to the Tower, the last safe place, and now that you have betrayed your kin, we trust you enough to not throw fists at Guardians just like these in the Tower, but we will still not give you weapons, although I do sense some light off of you." "Alright."_ " He isn't going to use some god powers and destroy everyone?" David asked sarcastically. "No. Let's get back home."

 **Hope you liked it, now I know some bits were pretty horrible, so give me pointers please!**


	2. The Great Machine

**I will continue this story, due to my impressively vast knowledge about the fallen, and that I have more views than I expected (Which was one or two if I was lucky). And yes, I know teaching Venik some words in English is annoying, but it has to be done.**

As David, Alysha, and Venik descended to the Tower, Reaver decided to teach Venik some human English. " _Venik, you must learn some human English before you go down to the tower. Right now, the only word you need to know is Peace. It is_ Peace _in English, but you can also use it as slang for bye."_ Reaver informed him. Venik practiced the strange sounding word a few times and decided he learned how to pronounce it just fine.

As they came in level to the Traveler, Venik was amazed at the god. " _The legends. The Great Machine. Warriors of Light stole!"_ Venik screeched. Reaver quickly responded, " _No, it left you because it thought you were doomed to die, and the Traveler wants to save as many species as possible, so he could not waste time on one that was doomed to fail."_ Venik trusted Reaver the most, but he respected David as his Kell. They landed, and as Venik came out, about fifty guns were pointed at his head. Knowing this was when he should use the word he just learned he spat it out. "Peace! Peace!". The guns were put away, but several glares were the definition of murder. He kept saying it over and over, especially to those who looked like two Barons and a Kell for Light. "Why the hell David" Zavala muttered. He had come to expect things from David because of his risky nature. "A. We can study him. I'm looking at you Ikora. B. Apparently Reaver sensed Light in him, enough to be a guardian. "I mean it was clever, but dangerous," intervened Cayde-6. "So what do we do with him?" Alysha asked out of the blue. "First we train it as a Guardian, and then we question it *ahem* him". Reaver informed Venik, " _Venik you are going to be trained as a Warrior of Light. After, we want to study you species's history." "But to be trained, first need weapon. Can not train without weapon."_ Venik protested. " _Actually, we are going to train you in hand in hand combat... Meanwhile killing enemies."_ Reaver responded. Venik was now not encouraged at all.

As Reaver led Venik out towards his ship, Cayde asked Venik a little question. "Hey, can you talk to Ikora about a certain thing in the beginning of a guardian's journey?" He gestured towards Ikora. Venik was confused, but Reaver translated. " _He asked you iif you could talk to Ikora about choosing a class, I am guessing."_ Venik went up to Ikora. Reaver spoke for him. "He would like to ask you which class to pick. I can translate the definition of each class as you say it." Ikora explained each class, starting with Titan. "Are you a Titan, a wall that not even a Kell can break? Are you a hunter, quick and agile, one who seeks beauty in the blade? Or are you a Warlock, a person who dares to seek out knowledge and use it in the field?" Reaver once again translated. " _Are you a Titan, a wall that not even a Kell can break? Are you a hunter, quick and agile, one who seeks beauty in the blade? Or are you a Warlock, a person who dares to seek out knowledge and use it in the field?"_ Reaver considered this. He demonstrated knowledge, when he knew what loyalty was, he demonstrated speed while fighting with Alysha, but he was not strong. So he had to pick between hunter and warlock. He did not use his knowledge in the field, but sure as hell used speed and cunning out there. He also had a strange longing for hunting, when he followed his pack. " _Tell her I choose hunter." "Alright._ He has picked hunter. I would say it fits him." Venik thought he recognized what a hunter looked like, so he went over to Cayde. "Alright. I'm Cayde-6 your mentor, but out there you do what you want. And thus, started the legend of the only fallen chosen by the Great Machine.


	3. Training

**I know I have not updated daily, but I am trying seriously guys. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Also, since I just want to get over it, I will have Venik speak proper sentences in English because that is the natural effect of learning a language, but I will also purposely include grammar mistakes in Venik's dialogue.**

"Do?" Venik asked. "Reaver, what does he want?" David questioned. "He is asking you what to do." "We are going to have you sneak up on some fellow dregs, and see how quick you can kill them in silence, or at least knock them out. Venik did not completely understand, but since hunters were not so reckless, he decided from what Reaver had told him earlier, he pieced together that he should be sneaking up on different fallen and executing them. He faltered a little, he had been trained for this once and did not end up making the desired result. Venik simply nodded at the command.

Venik found his first target, a dreg with a shock pistol going on patrol alone. He saw he was taking camp alone near some bushes, so he decided this was the time to went up behind him and kicked him in the back. While he was dazed, he grabbed his neck and snapped it. He dragged the body back to Alysha and David. "Good work. Lets see you handle a Vandal. Venik realized he had been praised, and probably wanted him to go for bigger game. Venik felt quite cocky, so he want up to a captain instead. He waited about an hour, and somehow that was the time that the Captain fell asleep. He took off his helmet, then punched him quite precisely, which ended up in him not being asleep, but unconscious. He then simply strangled him because it was easier, and he had time to cover up. He took the body back, and everyone was really surprising for Alysha, as she was a Titan and did not really understand the concept of unarmed assassination. "Reaver, you got an idea how the hell he felt so cocky?" asked David. "Nope. But he did _assassinate_ the Captain, not a full on one on one duel, so he had some advantage. I reckon he can qualify as a Vandal, don't know if he can one on one a Kell's guard though." " Want to find out?" asked Alysha. "Nope. shut up please." quipped Reaver. "Also have any idea how he can apply his light? You know, like his grenades, and other things." "That is what I want to search for. All in time I guess." Should we bring back the Captain's body to the Vanguard to evaluate Venik?" Alysha asked. "I did not know Titans could use these precise words. But yes, we should."

 **I'm sorry I have not noticed, but I have accidentally made Reaver David's ghost, while it should have been Alysha's, but just roll with me ok? We good here? Great. Anyways, holywaffle out.**


	4. Missions

**I have made Venik be able to do some basic sentences in English in this chapter, and his grammatical experience will get better in later chapters. Also, sorry for the inactivity. School feels like crap, (it is) and I have just been really busy.**

As Venik was evaluated by Cayde with the Captain's body, Venik found out that sadly, this was just a kell's guard who had stolen some ether sups for extra size. "Well, it is certainly not bad, but I am concerned about why there was a Kell's guard in the first place." "Only if Kell is in area, Kell's guard will appear in area." Venik stated. "We know that, which is why we are concerned." responded Alysha. "If a Kell is out in the open, whichever house is following is very desperate, which could be problematic for the City. Hey Zavala! I actually was organized, well-mannered, and my complete opposite! Are you proud dad?" "Cayde, you will always be a child and you know it." "You wound me Zavala. You wound me."As Zavala and Cayde continue to argue, a creepy figure appears from behind. "Here we go". Cayde mutters. "The hive are dwindling. Something is hitting their leadership because of unknown causes. Saladin seems especially worried. Try to find out. You will have my thanks and my respect." "Her look fits her creepiness". David stated. "Agreed," everyone responded at the same time except for Zavala, Ikora, and the lady. "Where Saladin?" Venik questioned. "Usually at the room right above ours. But with him worried, maybe not. Venik found a note with English writing on it. "Note. In English. Read." Alysha came over and read it. "It says he is gone, but no clues." Alysha whispered. "Either you are stupid blind, or ignorant. He said Felwinter." David replied carelessly. "How is that a clue?" Alysha questioned. "Ask a Warlock." Venik was slapping himself because of their stupidity. "Ask Vanguard first!". Venik shouted. Everyone considered this. "Well, we are stupid, so why not?".

Ikora slapped them on the back of the head. Zavala punched them on the backside, and Cayde facepalmed. "For good? No? Ah, crap why are you all so strict on sensitive content?" David frantically asked. "Because I don't know. No one knows. And Saladin wants to keep it that way." Zavala said in a dark manner. "Zavala give David a chance, he is a hunter. If you have forgotten, hunters do whatever they want! No one leads them, and somehow David has ended up with a fireteam at all! Most hunters lone wolf it like yours truly, me. You know just as well as me that not even I lead them! As for titans, I will just shut up right now because that is none of my business, just like hunters are none of yours." Cayde said angrily. "I said I did not know where Saladin is, and that is no lie!" Zavala shouted. "Ah, because there is nothing else to do, do you need anything from us?" Alysha asked. There's something strange going on in the Cosmodrome wall. Go check that out." Cayde informed. "Sure. But first I want to make Venik look damn amazing!" David said, obviously referring to shaders and emblems. "He also needs proper equipment like a ship and weapons." Ikora commanded. "Sure let's go." Reaver said, getting annoyed because of how long this was going on.

Eva screamed when she saw Venik, but Venik turned and walked away, not wanting to deal with the racism that came with being an Eliksni. Eva then figured out that Venik meant no harm, he was now somehow a guardian according to Alysha. Eva then outfitted Venik with a small Captain's helmet for protection, painted it black, and had his armor outfitted by putting yellow on his curves, except for his backside. Then she did the same on his other side, and a symbol of a hunter in white on his back, popping because of his colored back.

Cayde nearly fainted when he saw Venik, _damn_ he looked good for a fallen. "Alright, go talk to the gunsmith for your weapons." Cayde commanded. They left without a word. When they arrived at the gunsmith, Banshee pulled out a hand cannon and pointed it right at his head. "Peace, please." Venik said cooly. "Where did your friend learn to speak?" Banshee asked. "On his own." Reaver responded. "Alright, but why is he here?" Banshee questioned once again. "I, Guardian." Venik said. Banshee did not know the will of the Traveler, so he did not say anything. What he did say though is "You need a gun, Guardian?" Banshee asked. He already knew the answer so he just handed him a hand cannon, and a sniper. "This is a mos-scala and I don't give this to much guardians at the beginning of their career because it is rare, but you are the first fallen guardian so I have sympathy. Of sorts. Then we have an Omolon sniper, with luck in the chamber so you will be able to do extra damage with a random shot. This is like a wire rifle, except it fires instantly. You don't need to charge it." Venik kept this in mind, as he would be useless if he tried to charge it for a couple of seconds which he very well knew could mean life or death. "Alright that is all, go see other vendors if you need anything else.

Amanda had heard that there was somehow a new fallen guardian, so she was not surprised when she saw Venik walk up to her. 'Alright you need a ship? I have one that looks similar to it, but I'll need some glimmer." Amanda said matter-of-factly. "We will pay." Everyone assured. "I can give you a legendary if you want but that will be extra." Amanda offered. "Sure, Venik you okay with it?". David asked. "Fine, just not used to being center of attention." "Alright, I was lucky enough to convince Shaxx to give me a ship dubbed the _Dreameater._ It has some powerful turrets located in front of the cockpit, and two next to the cockpit in perfect geometrical alignment." Amanda said proudly. "I've seen it. It's a beauty. I vote yes," informed Alysha. "Ditto," David responded. "Alright. Hand you it for 3500. Half It's worth. Better thank me boys, girl." Amanda said, taking notice of Alysha. "I'll send it over. Reaver, transfer it."

 _Transmission complete._

"Alright. Pleasure doing business." Amanda said dismissively. "Let's get into the Cosmodrome wall, aye?" David said excitedly. "Let's get it." Venik responded, who had learned slang in the meantime. "Hell yea!". Alysha shouted.

"Alright guys, we were rearranged to go here. Prepare for landing." Alysha informed who had just gotten orders from Zavala. "Alright. Let's get down here." Venik had gotten some pre-training, although he was very comfortable with driving the ship because he was a pilot for the fallen in his earlier pack. As they landed Venik saw a group of fallen who had seen them. They were shot down, and their dead bodies fell down the mountain. Venik liked these turrets, but he knew he had to get out. He commanded auto-pilot, and once the ship felt his weight go away as Venik jumped off, it flied back to the City. Something glowing spotted his eye. It looked like Reaver. "Reaver's species dying!" Venik shouted to his fireteam. "Coming!" David and Alysha said simultaneously. The creature made it's eye smaller as if it had fear of Venik. Which it did. "Guardians! Help! Fallen about to kill me! Anyone?!" The Ghost cried frantically. "Wait. You are fallen, yet you speak English. I feel somehow, attached to you? Are you MY Guardian!? But you are fallen, it is impossible…" The Ghost questioned itself. "I am Guardian. Just need Ghost to become full Guardian." Venik picked it up and studied it. David was watching Venik and so was Alysha. Venik put the Ghost in his pocket and walked carefully to not hurt the Ghost. He checked on it, and it was gone. Venik felt a surge of panic. "Don't worry, I'm still with you." A voice in his mind told him. "Ghost… that you?" Venik asked anxiously. "Yes, but I am fairly sure our fireteam has been stalking us." Venik glared at David and Alysha, which made them literally back off. "Well now that you and your destined ghost are united, let's move on.

As the group trudged through the snow, they found groups of afallen that were dispatched quickly. He was not interested really, all until they reached a station. A group of Vandals tried to shoot them down but they had the same fate as the rest of the fallen. They hacked a gondola and got on. Many Vandals tried to shoot them,and honestly, they all almost died. Since they did not, they got to they other side and snuck behind another group of Vandals and dregs. As they were killed, they heard an incoming transmission. They heard Saladin's voice, but he was in a panic. "Watch out Guardian!" and after this Sepiks Prime appeared somehow, even though they killed him a long time ago. He was red and had energy flowing through him. David shot him with a gun flaming out of pure solar light. Sepiks looked damaged, but determined. Venik did not know how he did this, but he threw some sort of frag grenade which stuck onto Sepiks and exploded, which caused him to stagger. Alysha then jumped in the air popped a couple shots, then came down to the ground very quickly with aura of void light coming around her. David got in and Venik assumed he should too. Sepiks unloaded a barrage of red energy at them, but the bubble ate the energy. Venik then felt a weightless blanket of protection, which made Venik feel comfortable enough to go outside of the bubble. He wanted the grenade again, and he somehow felt the weight in his arm increase because of the grenade appearing. He then threw it so perfectly, it went under a hole on Sepiks's lid. It then just blew of his lid, revealing his machinery. Sepiks knew if they seriously damaged any of his wires, he would explode, so naturally, he ran. Then Saladin showed up. With a not very happy face on it.

 **Sorry for the cliffy, but it has to happen. Also if you thought this was not taking place in RoI well, screw your imagination, you knew it was coming to this. HolyWaffle out. This is also my longest chapter so RAR please!**


End file.
